Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, image forming system, and image formation control method in which a document can be read without being influenced by vibration that occurs in post processing.
Background Art
There exists an image forming system in which a reading apparatus (output matter reading apparatus) is connected to the subsequent stage of an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet and the reading apparatus is configured to read an image on a sheet subjected to image formation. Similarly, there exists an image forming apparatus in which a reading section (output matter reading section) is disposed on the downstream side of an image forming section which forms an image on a sheet and the reading section is configured to read an image on a sheet subjected to image formation.
In such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, a reading result after image formation is referred and used for purposes, such as adjustment of an image formation position or image quality, detection of an image formation failure sheet, and evidence preservation of an image formation result (an image for evidence identification).
Incidentally, in such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, vibration occurs at the time of a stapling operation in a post processing apparatus and at the time of switching sheet stackers. Successively, the vibration in the post processing apparatus is transmitted to an image reading section, and the image reading section shakes by the vibration, causing a read image to deteriorate. Then, in order to prevent the influence of vibration, during execution of post processing, such as stapling, reading of an image in an image reading section is interrupted. Thereby, it becomes possible to prevent a read image from deteriorating. On the other hand, during reading of an image in an image reading section, post processing, such as stapling, is interrupted. Thereby, it becomes possible to prevent a read image from deteriorating.
As this kind of a technique, relevant proposals have been made by a known document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-79613) and a known document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-78458). In the above known document 1, vibration at the time of a stapling operation is transmitted to an image reading section and the image reading section shakes by the vibration. Thereby, a read image deteriorates. Accordingly, during execution of post processing, such as stapling, reading of a document image in an image reading section is interrupted. Thereby, a read image is prevented from deteriorating.
Further, in the above known document 2, in an image forming apparatus which has a print output apparatus on each of an inside and an outside, when a printing operation for image data is being executed by using the internal printing apparatus, due to reasons such as a reason that vibration caused by a printing operation provides a bad influence to a reading operation for image data, operation of an image reading section is inhibited. On the other hand, during operation of the internal printing apparatus, upon receipt of an instruction to read image data by using an external printing apparatus on an interruption mode, an operation of the internal printing apparatus is stopped. Then, reading of image data is started, and it makes it possible to output the external printing apparatus.